Servers that distribute various content over a network are well known in the art. The servers also distribute a content summary that includes a title and uniform resource locator (URL) for each item of content. One example of the content summary is referred to as a “feed” and exists in various formats, including Resource Description Framework Site Summary (RSS) and Atom.
Devices known in the art are capable of acquiring RSS feeds (including images of articles) from a plurality of RSS servers and displaying a list of titles for the articles. When a user of the device selects one of the titles in the list, the device displays the title, body (description), and images for the article, as well as a button linking to a corresponding Web page. When the user selects the link button, the device acquires and displays data from the Web page.
One such conventional device is configured to enter a sleep mode (turn OFF a backlight of a display unit, for example) when a prescribed condition is met, e.g., when the device has not been operated for a continuous fixed interval.